


Claustrophobia

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 6B, After Wolves of War, Claustrophobia, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Liam needs a hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Theo Raeken, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Theo is a cinnamon roll, They're boyfriends already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: “Things are going to be ok.” Theo said, more to himself than to the beta. He was trying his best not to show the fear he was feeling, not only for the fact they were stuck in the elevator – in the dark – but mainly because he was afraid Liam might lose the little control he had left. “I’m here by your side and I won’t let anything happen to you, little wolf. Do you hear me?” [Theo/Liam]





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working in a angst story in which I can't seem to finish, because I kind of have been lacking if creativity. So while I can't write this angsty story, I'll share this one, which is just a fluffy story about Liam suffering from claustrophobia and Theo helping him while he has an "panick attack" at an elevator. Fluffy and more fluff, because well, Thiam is always meant to have lots and lots of love.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. :) Thanks for reading. <3

“Let’s go, Theo.” Liam rushed the older boy, as they walked through the halls of the Beacon Hills Hospital. It was almost midnight so the place was pretty empty. They were thankful it was apparently a peaceful day at the usual turbulent hospital, because Dr. Geyer was easy to spot. Liam’s stepfather had the nightshift, but he didn’t realize he forgot to grab the dinner his wife had prepared for him.

When she saw it, she kindly asked Theo to bring it for him, but Liam insisted coming with him, saying he wouldn’t risk allowing the chimera go to the creepiest place of Beacon Hills by himself, even if the older boy insisted it wasn’t necessary. He gave up after a few attempts to convince the werewolf otherwise, because stubborn Liam was impossible to surrender. So they were now approaching the elevator on the seventh floor after delivering the food to a starving Dr. Geyer, ready to leave.

Liam yawned and lazily caressed Theo’s fingers with his own, enjoying the warmth of their intertwined hands.

“I told you it wasn’t necessary for you to come.” The chimera said again, not being able to suppress the caring tone on his voice. “You had a busy day at school, baby wolf.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Liam shrugged. “Do I need to remind you the bloodbath we had taken part not too long ago in this creepy place?”

“Well, it’s not like hunters will appear out of nowhere and start shooting at me.” The chimera smirked, ruffling the soft strands of Liam’s blonde hair as they were waiting for the elevator. “The Anuk-Ite is gone too.”

“I don’t care, I am a werewolf, I can go through days without sleep, eating and resting. So stop worrying about me and worry more about yourself, asshole.” He stumbled the words, while poking at Theo’s side, entering the elevator and pressing the ground floor.

“Says the one who can’t go through five hours without eating; especially if it’s something with no nutritional value whatsoever.” Theo mocked, leaning  against the elevator’s wall and pulling the smaller boy’s closer to him. Liam promptly forgot his retort and snuggled perfectly against his boyfriend, wrapping his arms possessively against the taller boy’s waist. Theo buried his noise on the werewolf’s hair, inhaling the nice scent of fennel and couldn’t suppress the satisfied sigh, both from the smell and the warm contact of their bodies that adjusted perfectly.

They waited for the elevator to stop, while exchanging small caresses, until a thud almost made both lose their balance. On instinct, Theo held the younger teenager tighter against him in a protective way, while feeling the press on his waist get harder. The lights went out and they were greeted by complete darkness. The chimera took his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight.

“Liam? Are you ok?” He stared down at the beta. He looked… desperate. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were wide, while compulsively biting his lips.

“T-Theo… what’s happening? W-What the fuck?” He cooed, hugging the chimera almost desperately, like he was afraid he was going to disappear any time soon.

“I don’t know, little wolf. The elevator must have broken down, given the thud and all.” The chimera could hear Liam’s erratic heartbeats and smell his anxiety. The grip on his waist was getting painful by now, so he instinctively caressed the beta’s back, trying to soothe the fear he knew was taking over him.

“D-Do you think someone realized we are trapped here? I-I think we should c-call my s-stepfather.  They’re going to get us out of here right?” Liam looked up at Theo uneasily. The older boy arched one of his eyebrows, somehow not getting his unusual reaction. Of course, it was not cool to be stuck in an elevator, but it wasn’t something to fear, like Liam was doing in the moment. They’ve been through far more worse things in the past.

Still not getting his attitude, the hands that were previously caressing the werewolf’s back, slid up and pressed on the sweated neck, stroking the place in an attempt to calm him. The beta squeezed his face against Theo’s chest, hiding it in an adorably fearful act.

“Theo, do something, please.” He asked, his voice sounding pleading and almost tearful. “I don’t want to stay here.”

“I’ll text your stepfather. But after that, there’s nothing we can do, little wolf. We’ll have to wait for someone to come and take us out.” The taller boy said, voice carefully soft, afraid that if he used any louder tone the beta might snap and get out of control, given the fact the werewolf seemed about to faint.

“W-What if… What if they take a long time to get here? We’ll have stay here! Where are the security guards when we need them? For fuck’s sake, Theo, I want to get out of here, _now_!” Liam growled, a sharp pain invading Theo’s ears due his super-hearing and the proximity of Liam’s loud voice. He felt claws slowly sinking on his waist. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and pressed both his hands on his boyfriend’s face.

“Liam! Please, you need to calm down, you are panicking. You are wolf-ing out. Stop that.” Despite his soft tone, Theo knew Liam had realized it was a rebuke. “Nothing will happen to us. The worst thing it can happen is: we'll have to stay here for a few hours, until they call a technician to take us out. You are safe. I’m here with you, ok? So, calm down, little wolf.”

Theo knew the beta was trying to control his breath, and even through the faint light of his cellphone, he saw the golden eyes of his boyfriend, alternating between the beautiful blue irises he loved so much. The beta sobbed and pressed his lips to a thin line.

“I won’t be able to stay here for too long, Theo, I-.” He murmured in a trembling voice. “I’m claustrophobic.”

The chimera widened his eyes, trying to mask his shock and the fear that invaded him. Instinctively, the older teenager brought him closer against his body, as if that might ease Liam’s agony.

“You never told me, Liam.” Theo whispered, after he thought his voice was even enough.

“I’m sorry.” The beta said in a low tone. “I… didn’t think it was necessary. I- My IED always was my main problem, sometimes the guys at Devenford Prep would lock me inside a locker or a small place when the team lost or my anger got out of control and they thought I was the responsible and-” Liam was trembling against Theo’s body, while still struggling to regain control over his wolf. The chimera kissed the top of his head, running his hand through his hair.

“It’s ok, Liam.” Theo assured him. “You don’t have to say you’re sorry, and you don’t have to justify yourself. You also didn’t deserve the shit those guys did to you, but these all part of the past now. Do you believe me?” He asked.

The beta was silent, but nodded, while sobbing a little.

“Things are going to be ok.” Theo said, more to himself than to the beta. He was trying his best not to show the fear he was feeling, not only for the fact they were stuck in the elevator – in the dark – but mainly because he was afraid Liam might lose the little control he had left. “I’m here by your side and I won’t let anything happen to you, little wolf. Do you hear me?”

Once again, the beta nodded, reaching for the chimera’s hands, intertwining them. His fingers were slightly sweated and his face was wet with tears. Theo’s heart broke a little by the sight of Liam so frightened. The werewolf was usually brave and fearless, and he didn’t mind if the opponent was stronger, bigger or smarter than him. He usually faced them without thinking twice, always having the look of confidence and perseverance on his features, but now he looked small and harmless. His lips were compressed, trying to refrain the sobs that threatened to leave due his crying. Theo gently stroked his wet cheek and looked at the watch on his cellphone. Liam’s stepfather had texted him back, saying he was going to contact the elevator’s maintenance, but since it was late the staff was probably reduced and he didn’t know how long it would take for them to be there. _Just great_. It was past midnight.

Theo gently dragged them both to the elevator’s floor, already tired of standing. Since he didn’t know for how long they were going to be there, they should at least get comfy. If that was possible, at least.

 _“Liam? Theo? Can you hear me?”_ The chimera heard Dr. Geyer’s voice in the distance, though he couldn’t quite place from which floor it was coming from.

“We’re here!” Theo replied, Liam still in his arms. “What’s happening?”

 _“The hospital’s maintenance on duty detected the elevator has_ _stalled, but they are not able to fix it. Only the_ _specialized technical assistance staff shall the able to do it. They are on their way, but_ _I'm afraid you’ll have to wait for a while until they can get you out of there, so hang tough!”_ The chimera suppressed a frustrated groan as Liam’s stepfather shared the information with them.

“We will.” Theo said and then everything was silent for a while, aside for Liam’s small sobs. “Liam, are you ok?” He knew it was a stupid question. He heard the beta’s fast heartbeats and he was serious afraid the werewolf might have a panic attack. His eyes were still alternating between gold and blue, but somehow his claws and fangs retreated, even if they kept coming back every once in a while.

“Theo... I’m scared... The walls are squeezing us... And the ceiling is reaching us!” Theo knew he was having hallucinations that were results of his phobia, so he just did the only thing he thought it would help: he put his hands on Liam’s eyes and covered them, turning off his cellphone’s flashlight, everything going dark.

“Don’t look. Nothing is happening, little wolf. Everything is normal, and there are only the two of us here. Do you believe me?” Theo asked softly. Liam nodded, even if Theo knew he was insecure and scared to death. “Close your eyes. Keep them closed and think of good things.” The chimera asked. “Can you do that?”

“I- I don’t think so, Theo. I- I don’t want to stay here.” He whispered; his trembling getting heavier. The chimera rested Liam’s face in the crook of his neck, not caring that he was wetting him with tears that were still flowing.

 “Of course you can, Liam. You are one hell of a badass, ok? You overcame your IED and now it’s not a monster like it used to be, so you are not going to lose to claustrophobia, ok? You are stronger than it.” Theo said, voice determined.

“I didn’t overcome it. I just accepted.” Liam said, sliding his hands into Theo’s shirts, touching his skin with icy fingers. “I just did because of you, you know that, Theo. I still have problems with anger, even if it’s not that bad as before. My claustrophobia is not deadly as my IED, because it can’t hurt people like my anger, so I didn’t pay much attention to it, but… I still don’t like closed places. Staying for a long time inside them makes me want to die.”

“Don’t say stuff like this!” Theo pleaded, running out of things to say to calm his boyfriend. “It’s alright, Liam. I’ll try to distract you a little, ok? Promise me you’ll keep your eyes closed and try to focus only on my words?” The chimera asked hesitantly. Liam nodded, sighing heavily.

“Remember that time when we tried to make a “Welcome Home” dinner to you parents when they were coming back from a week away at your grandmother’s house? I think it was my second week living at your house. You didn’t believe I could cook a damn thing because you probably thought I survived eating brains and entrails at the Dread Doctors cage and tried to lead the cooking thing. After the third burned roast and entire house reeking of smoke, you finally let me teach you how to bake and grill the roast. You loved so much I kind of became your personal cook.” Theo started, smiling at the memory. “Your parents also loved, even if they vaguely mentioned the burnt smell of the house.” Theo laughed a little. “And remember our first time? Oh my god, even if it was so hot and amazing you were so insecure after that, especially with the entire sexuality thing. It was driving me crazy the way you wouldn’t come to terms with your own mind, but you always kissed me when you had the opportunity. And then you would blush, apologize, and then you would do it again! But it was funny, to be honest.”

Theo thought he heard Liam laugh against his neck, but he was too distracted with his own memories to be sure.

“Stiles teased you, saying he always knew you were gay and had a crush on me. You were so pissed at him! You even had the guts to deny everything! Corey and Mason said it was about time you realized your feelings. Even if your goddamn best friend was saying that, you still kept saying otherwise. I just told you to admit it and you said there was nothing to admit. Then I got tired of watching you being stubborn and said: _“_ _It's hard for you to want to defend your heterosexuality to the man who you suck the dick”_. I’ve never seen you so red in my entire life, Liam!” Theo said, amused by the memory. But strangely after that day, you came into consensus with your feelings. According to your own words, you don’t like men, you just like one man.” Theo laughed, warmth spreading his insides despite the uncomfortable situation they were in.

As the chimera spoke, he kept the caress on Liam’s neck, knowing if they weren’t stuck in that elevator; the werewolf would probably be melting by his touches.

For the next moments, Theo remembered a lot of memorable, happy and special facts of their lives. The best thing of scouring through his memories was that all of his good moments he remembered having experienced, Liam was there. It was almost like nothing was worth it if they were not together. Theo loved their complicity and the bond they’ve built, slowly but truthful. Even if he got closer to the rest of the pack, Liam was the most special person he had on his life. Theo still had a lot of monsters and bad memories on his head, and he still wasn’t comfortable to share everything of his past, but the only person who had seen him with his shields down was Liam, because Theo knew he wasn’t going to judge and he wasn’t going to take advantage of his vulnerability. The beta knew some ghost of Theo’s past were never going to go away, and he also was aware there were some parts of the chimera’s past he was never going to be able to put in words and tell anyone, because it was too painful, but even so, Liam hugged him and assured Theo he was there to make sure these monsters were nothing but a turned page of the older boy’s past. It wasn’t meant to be forgotten, but something to be learned from. Since being back from Hell and they got closer, Theo felt comfortable enough to share all the things that happened to him with Liam.

When something good happened to the chimera, he always wanted Liam to be the first to know. And he just loved the way he always listened to everything he had to say with attention. He shared his joy, he cried with Theo if he had to, and above all, Liam did my best to make Theo happy. The older boy hoped the werewolf knew that he was doing his best to make him happy too.

 “Theo?” Liam murmured, his voice hoarse, interrupting his speech. The chimera moved a little and met the smaller boy’s face, smiling as he noticed his eyes were closed, just like he had asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?” He couldn’t deny Liam’s question surprised him. Not only because they were in a situation where Theo doubted Liam was able to formulate any coherent thought, but the sudden question also got him off guard. Theo smiled nonetheless.

“Words were never necessary for you to be sure about that, little wolf. But yes, I do love you so much.” The chimera felt his cheeks burn, because whether he wanted or not, that was the first time he was verbalizing his feelings. Words were never his thing, but in the end, Theo felt lighter, especially when he felt Liam’s lips move against his neck, denoting he smiled. The chimera brought his fingers to the beta’s eyes, covering them and bringing their faces closer. He pecked the werewolf’s beautiful lips, glad that he was no longer sweating and trembling.

Theo sighed contently when he felt Liam’s tongue poking at his lips, asking for entrance. The chimera could do nothing but surrender to the delicious touch, especially when the beta’s arms wrapped around his neck, so their bodies could get closer and deepen the contact. They kissed with affection, with… complicity and even if Theo felt the salty taste of Liam’s tears inside his mouth, his stomach twitched, just like every time it did when they shared that chaste touch. Liam nibbled softly at Theo’s bottom lip, earning a soft smile as their noses affectionately bumped.

Theo broke the contact and kissed the beta’s forehead, pulling away a few strands of Liam’s hair that were close to his closed eyes. He snuggled better on the elevator’s floor, ignoring the pain that he was starting to feel on his back and laid Liam on his chest, back with his attempt to distract him from his phobia. The chimera talked about a lot of things: from the day they were too horny during pack night and had sex on Scott’s bed and Malia almost killed them - even if it was Scott’s bed and the alpha himself was way too shocked to react - to the plans they had for the future. Theo was never talkative. He considered himself a better listener than a talker, but it didn’t mean he didn’t have plans or have thoughts inside his mind. Liam liked to talk about the future, and the chimera liked to listen, because the spark on the werewolf’s eyes was always beautiful and the smile made Theo warm, but the older boy realized he didn’t mind talking about his own thoughts about the future, especially because he didn’t picture his future without Liam. And the other boy also had plans for the future with Theo, so things couldn’t get better. They both didn’t know what might happen, but the older teenager didn’t give much thought about it. He’d rather think they were responsible for their own choices, and all of his choices for the future included Liam.  

Theo wasn’t sure for how long he kept talking, nor how long had it been since they were there, but the chimera noticed Liam’s breath was quiet and even. He carefully picked his phone and turned the flashlight, smiling as he realized Liam had fallen asleep on his arms. He looked tired, but calm. He sighed; picking the coat he had taken off his own body and covered his boyfriend, gently kissing the top of his head.

The silence remained for the subsequent hours and even if Theo felt all his muscles aching and begging for him to move he solemnly ignored them, also ignoring the sleepiness that was threatening to take over him.

He didn’t know for how long he stayed that way - his body screaming and burning –, until a loud noise echoed through the place and Theo stiffened. Liam moved lazily against him, rubbing his face on the other boy’s shirt. 

 “What’s happening?” He asked hoarsely.

“I don’t know.” Theo answered, voice also hoarse from disuse.

Suddenly, the lights went on and the chimera felt an uncomfortable pain in the eyes, since he was already unaccustomed to the clarity. The elevator’s door opened, and with great relief the older teenager realized that they had finally fixed it and they were free to leave.

Theo held a hand out to Liam and the boy stood up. The chimera glanced at the younger boy. His eyes were swollen from the time he'd been crying but he looked relieved.

The taller boy realized the elevator stopped at the fourth floor. He rolled his eyes and stepped out.

“You know...” Liam started, after a few moments of silence between them. “I think it was worth it.”

Theo snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I really don’t know what was worth about it, Liam, really! I thought you were going to die or have a panic attack in there. In fact, I think you were very close to both!” The chimera growled, offering a grumpy face to his boyfriend. “You even wolf-ed out!”

The werewolf laughed briefly, shaking his head, but soon blushing. Theo arched his eyebrows and waited for him to say something.

“You said you love me.” Liam diverted his look from his sneakers and met the chimera’s eyes, smiling beautifully. Theo’s legs threatened to betray him and he felt like he was going to faint. It wasn’t possible to someone to be _so damn adorable_.

“But that’s the truth, duh.” The chimera smirked, touching the werewolf’s face with his fingers.

“I- Thank you Theo. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what would have happened to me in that elevator. You can do things to me that I never imagined it would be possible, like overcome my IED, and go through my claustrophobia… I love you too, ok? Never forget that.” Those words touched the chimera at the bottom of his heart and he was ridiculously warmer on the inside. Theo beamed at the beta. “Also, even if I kind of panicked, I kept you company while you were stuck in the elevator. If I wasn’t here, you’d be there by yourself so, be thankful for that too.”

The chimera rolled his eyes, but smiled, shaking his head.

“Why are we on the fourth floor anyway?” Liam asked.             

“We are using the stairs to get to the ground floor, of course.” The older boy explained, not being at all willing to risk going through all that again. The beta looked at his boyfriend almost sympathetically; nodding and kissing the older boy quickly. The chimera joined their hands and they kept walking, heading to the stairs.

And the silly smile on Theo’s lips remained for the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading everyone! Reviews and kudos are always welcome! <3


End file.
